


Mess Is Mine

by brightsee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Imagine your OTP accidentally and unofficially moving in together. They’re just over so much that things start to migrate over and like years later they realize this. Extra points if they aren’t dating at first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time writing/publishing Bellarke fanfiction. I'm a former Klaroline shipper but thought I mean how can you not ship Bellarke? Be kind, writing this group is new to me. A big thanks to my kc friend Alyssa for beta-ing, and Andrea for reading as I go along. Enjoy.

Bellamy Blake is a smart man, he has a master’s in Ancient and Classical History and was the youngest professor at his alma mater. Yet he never realized that through the years of friendship and later a relationship that Clarke Griffin had slowly began moving in with him.

If he tries hard enough to remember, he thinks it starts when he started finding bobby pins of hers and that was three years ago.

-

They’re fucking everywhere. Those stupid bobby pins that clip into girls hair, and the only reason he knows what they are is because of Octavia. They’re shaded a dark gold, and they’re obviously not Octavia’s but rather a certain blonde who likes to spend all her spare time at his apartment.

He really doesn’t mind her spending free time at his place, their little group of friends has a tendency to hover around his place. It’s their common ground and he loves entertaining the people he loves. So it all doesn’t bother him that much, until he finds a bobby pin outside his apartment door, marking that she’s been there.

“Clarke!” He calls, the moment he steps into his apartment.

Bellamy knows her schedule better than his own. She has Thursdays off of school and usually spends the afternoon at his place until he gets home from work. He blames Octavia for giving her a key but really has no complaints because the woman has grown to be one of his best friends.

He rounds the corner into the designated living room to find Clarke sprawled out on his couch, fast asleep with the television playing an old episode of Parks and Rec. He slips out of the room quietly, removing his coat and changing into comfy clothes.

He enters the bathroom to quickly wash his face, feeling the days grime sitting heavy on his skin. A loud sigh leaves his lips when he finds a cluster of gold bobby pins on the side of his sink. Clarke again. He really finds those things everywhere.

Bellamy ignores them, quickly washing up and returning to the living room. He sinks down onto the couch, feeling his muscles relax into the soft cushions. The TV is on low so he turns the volume up and lifts Clarke’s feet onto his lap.

His eyes dance across the room, noticing a few of Clarke’s things scattered about. Across the coffee table are medical textbooks and notebooks filled with Clarke’s messy scrawl. And even on the corner edge, there’s another couple of bobby pins. Those damn things really have infiltrated every inch of his home.

Clarke stirs a second later, blink up at him sleepily as she rubs her eyes. “Hey, princess,” he smirks down at her. “Making yourself at home?”

Clarke pushes herself up, bringing her legs up under her and off his lap, Bellamy’s not keen to the loss of heat. “Always,” she smiles back, a yawn escaping past her lips.

Bellamy leans forward, fingering the bobby pins on the coffee table and holds them up to her. “You gotta leave your damn hair things all over the place?”

She raises a sculpted eyebrow at him, knowing he knows exactly what they are, before she snatches them from his grasp. “Don’t be such a girl,” she snaps and rolls her eyes.

Bellamy watches as she twists her hair up into a bun and slips the pins in effortlessly. “I can’t help it if I like to have a tidy home and you come in here like a wrecking ball messing it all up.”

Clarke follows his arm as he waves out to the surrounding mess of Clarke’s things. She just shrugs, “I’ll clean up when I go home.”

“Sure,” he grunts in reply because he knows it’s not true.

“Now can we stop talking about cleanliness and go back to watching TV? I like this episode.”

“You were asleep when I came in,” he deadpans.

Clarke throws a pillow at him to shut him up. Bellamy bites back a smile and tries to keep his attention on the show that’s playing, but his gaze shifts over to Clarke and she’s back asleep and sprawled across the couch.

Bellamy shook his head, grabbing a throw blanket from the back of the couch and throwing it over her. He turned his attention back to the television, a gold object catching his eye from the corner but he chose to ignore it. Clarke could leave her stupid bobby pins laying around, he knew fighting it would be a losing battle.

-

“Fuck,” Bellamy curses, his toe getting caught against a hard object. He looks down to see a cluster of books on the floor outside his bedroom, then scattered across his kitchen table.

He was pissed, and maybe he shouldn’t be but he was hung over and tired and he doesn’t remember those books being there the night before. The books staring up at him from the floor are all familiar, ones he’s seen under Clarke’s nose or in her hands being highlighted furiously.

The woman with whom the medical text books belong to is passed out at the kitchen table, blonde hair a tangled mess as she’s asleep face down on an open book. Bellamy shook his head and moved around the mess and towards the coffee pot to start a fresh batch. She definitely was not there when he got home last night.

“I was,” Clarke says from her spot a few feet away. Bellamy sends her a confused look which she catches when she lifted her head up. “And yes I saw you and the red head stumble in here around two a.m.”

Bellamy ducks his head in embarrassment, attempting to get the coffee maker to move quicker. He hears Clarke snicker behind him. “Don’t be shy, the girl was hot.”  
He spins around, glaring at her. “Wait, what are you even doing in my apartment?”

“Raven brought her date home with her and Octavia spent all night on the phone with Lincoln. My room is sandwiched between the two of theirs, you know that right?” Clarke questions, voice thick with annoyance. “Those girls are loud-”

“I don’t need to hear this, princess!” Bellamy exclaims, throwing his hands over his ears to block her out.

Clarke rolls her eyes, getting up from the table to the coffee machine, refilling her cup. “Whatever, but like I was saying just because they’re done with school they forget that I’m not. I have finals this week and need to study.”

“So you decide to study in my apartment?”

She just shrugs his shoulders at him, returning to her books. “You’re practically an old man-go to work, come home, have a beer, watch a documentary, then go to bed. It’s quiet.”

“But last night…” he trails off out of embarrassment. He really doesn’t think he can handle Clarke hearing him have sex with some girl he brought home from the bar.

She smirks, lifting up a pair of heavy duty headphones. “Noise cancelling.”

Bellamy grabs his own cup of coffee, feeling a headache come on. “Then why couldn’t you stay at your apartment?!” He’s practically shouting but doesn’t find it in him to care.

“It’s quiet here,” she repeats again, and when he sits down beside her she shoves a thick stack of cue cards into his hands. “Now help me study.”

“I’m not going-”

“You owe me, I got that girl out of your apartment this morning. You do me this favour in return and maybe I’ll be inclined to make you a greasy breakfast?”

Bellamy instantly shuts up, reading off the first cue card which happened to be a question on infectious diseases. With each question she rattled off an answer flawlessly, proving she knew the material inside and out.

He realized as breakfast was being dished out and served, he wasn’t opposed to Clarke studying at his apartment. Especially if it came to a delicious breakfast and good company.

-

To be honest, Bellamy kind of brought the hair products that littered his bathroom on himself. Clarke had been complaining for weeks that his shampoo and soap smelled too manly, and she wanted a relaxing smell for her after work showers. He had snapped, telling her to just use her own not realizing that in the span of weeks his bathroom would be covered in fruity smells and feminine products.

He wasn’t really sure why she liked showering at his place, he chalks it up to her having to share a bathroom with Octavia. As well the hospital she now interned at was across the street from his apartment, which was really convenient after finishing twelve hour shifts. But he didn’t complain because they were on opposite schedules, Clarke practically lived at that damn hospital.

He hasn’t seen her in days but has noticed she’s been in and out of his apartment because the few shampoos and body washes in his shower had increased to makeup and hair spray lined up beside his sink. Anger starts to boil within him because he’s taken back to years ago when he lived with Octavia, he thought he’d gotten away from the mess. Turns out he hasn’t.

So yeah, the hair products and makeup are annoying as hell and he’s half tempted to throw the lot out if he knew she wouldn’t harm him. The girl was fiercely protective of her things, he learned that the hard way last year when he hid her med school text books from her for three days.

The shampoo and body wash stay in his shower, he doesn’t touch them but rather studies them because why does this woman have two scents of everything. The hot water flows over his tired muscles and it’s what he needs after a long day. What he doesn’t need is his shampoo running out. There’s barely an ounce left and he suspects Jasper has been sneaking showers while he’s been out or something.

Bellamy tosses the empty bottle aside with disgust, he’s shit out of luck and needs to clean up desperately. A bright pink bottle catches the corner of his eye and under normal circumstances he wouldn’t even consider it, but he was desperate. It was a long day grading term papers and his skin is itchy and hair messy from fingers running through it for hours.

He picks the bottle up hesitantly, as if it’s going to bite him. The scent is powerful, the bottle reading jasmine. Bellamy quickly pours some into his hand before running it into his hair, the scent is calming and he feels himself beginning to relax. He washes with the accompanying body wash because why not, he already smells like jasmine.

His body is relaxed and he smells fresher than he’s ever smelt (or so he believes). He supposes it’s not a big deal for Clarke to leave her things in his bathroom, especially if occasionally he reaps some benefits. He dresses and quickly puts shampoo on his list of errands.

Bellamy forgets about the shower incident but it isn’t until later that day when someone notices. All his friends are over for a well-deserved and very rare movie night. Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Octavia had rushed into his apartment and pushed him onto the couch and quickly put on a movie.

Clarke was at the hospital but would be over when her shift ended soon, so the five are scattered around the living room, sprawled out on varying pieces of furniture. They are halfway through Wall-E (Octavia’s choice) when Clarke waltz’s in and practically collapses on top of Bellamy.

She curls up beside him, his arm automatically curling around her shoulders and hugging her into his side. Clarke lets out a soft sigh of contentment when Bellamy peaks down at her, “Rough day?”

There are dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks are flushed and he thinks he sees blood on her scrubs. Clarke nods, nuzzling further into his side and stealing his warmth. None of their friends comment on the behaviour, everyone used to Clarke snuggling up to anyone with a source of body heat after a long day at work.

“An elderly patient died from complications during surgery, got yelled at by my resident, and another intern stole my lunch,” she replies, her voice muffled from her pressing her face into his sweater.

Bellamy rubs her arm in an attempt to comfort her, unsure what to really say. He’s a professor, the only death he encounters is the death of people over thousands of years ago. “I’m sorry, princess.”

“S’okay,” she mumbles. A sudden giggle sounds from beside him, the others are too immersed in the movie to be paying attention to them, and he looks down at the blonde tucked into his side. “Bellamy? Why do you smell like a girl?”

He suddenly tenses, his gaze quickly flicking to the others in the room, hoping they didn’t hear what Clarke just said. Luck truly isn’t on his side tonight because everyone perks up and turns to face them.

“Jasper used all my shampoo!” He shouts out, quickly on the defensive. Jasper looks like he’s about to deny but Bellamy is onto him. “I know that you sneak in here to shower some days!”

Jasper sinks back into the beanbag chair he occupied and blushed. “The water pressure is better here and Clarke does it!”

“You really do smell like a girl!” Octavia squeals, catching Bellamy off guard. He hadn’t noticed his sister get off the opposite couch to smell him.

Raven is quick to her feet, coming within an inch of his neck to smell. “You smell like Clarke!”

“Why do you smell like Clarke?” His sister asks innocently, her brow scrunched as she looks between him and Clarke.

The blonde in question just shrugs. “The water pressure is better here, also it’s closer to the hospital and O, and you take up all the hot water at our place. So I leave a few things here to shower.”

“Looks like more than a few things,” Monty adds, peaking into the living room with a handful of Clarke’s things from the bathroom.

“Looks like you do more than shower here,” Raven winks, sinking back into her spot.

Octavia stands there with her hands on her hips and stares down at them. “You shower here?”

“It’s no big deal, O,” Bellamy pipes in. “I don’t mind.”

His sister just huffs and shakes her head, returning to sit beside Raven. Monty returned empty handed but with a sappy grin and gave the two a thumbs up. Clarke just goes back to resting against Bellamy, melting into his side.

“By the way, you smell really good,” she whispers into his ear and drops a light kiss on the hinge of his jaw.

Jasper turns around and must have caught that because he smiles knowingly at Bellamy and whispers to himself, “I should try some of that shampoo.”

Bellamy shakes his head, drops a kiss on the top of Clarke’s head and returns to watching the movie. Maybe Luck was on his side, especially if Clarke’s reaction was any indication.

-

He’s tired. Isn’t he always? Its end of semester for his students and that requires midterm reviews, final assignments, marking papers, creating exams, all which is exhausting work for Bellamy. Although he can practically taste summer, he still has a lot of work to do.

So he’s tugging a briefcase full of work into his apartment and tosses his keys to his right where a little side table sits. Only it’s not there and his keys fall to the floor. Bellamy drags his tired eyes up to scan the immediate area and nothing really looks out of place, other than that table missing.

He shrugs it off, walking further into his apartment and relieving his heavy bags by the couch. He’ll tackle them later with a documentary on Ancient Rome when he’s had at least one beer and a good dinner.

There’s bits of Clarke lingering around the apartment, nothing out of the ordinary from his everyday happenings. Her textbooks sit in his bookshelves, moving in permanently when she graduated the year before. Her sweater is hung over a chair at the kitchen table, her favourite blanket on the chair in the living room, and pieces of clothing hanging out of a duffle bag in his bedroom. His apartment is exactly how he left it.

Except it isn’t.

When he returns to the couch after his dinner, beer in hand, his once green hand-me-down couch had been replaced with a beige one. There’s four pillows scattered across the seat, they’re green with some leaf design on them. They definitely were not there when he left for work that morning and they most definitely are not his.

He sinks down onto the couch with confusion, taking stock of the rest of his apartment to see what else he’s missed. That table that had been previously by his door had been moved to the stretch of wall that was open to the living room and led to the bedroom. There’s a liquor placed meticulously on top, the expensive king that he likes. There’s a painting added to an empty space of wall, and even an added decorative lamp.

Bellamy doesn’t waste any time. He knows who decided to decorate his apartment and immediately called Octavia. She’d been complaining lately how uncomfortable his couch was and his apartment was too much of a bachelor pad than an actual home. He felt his apartment was home, felt homely, especially with all his knick knacks, apparently someone else felt differently.

Moments later he’s being yelled at by Octavia. No she didn’t refurbish his apartment without asking, and obviously he’s crazy for even thinking it was her, and maybe she should ask Clarke because she hasn’t seen her in a week and has been spending a lot of time in his apartment. But she’s happy for the change and expects a surprise the next time she visits.

Bellamy hangs up the phone, confusion gone but replaced with a little bit of anger and frustration. He hunkers down into the couch, feeling the soft cushions melt under his body and it’s oddly more comfortable than his old broken in couch. He puts on a documentary, one of his favorites where he just needs to listen to, and begins to grade a report on Ancient Mesopotamia.

It’s hours later when Clarke enters his apartment, her bags falling at her feet by the door. He hears her tug off her coat and abandoning it on a kitchen chair, then another article of clothing being dropped onto the floor as she makes her way through the apartment. Bellamy raises his eyebrows when she walks by him, clad in only her bra and scrub pants but those are being kicked off.

Bellamy pauses what he’s doing to watch her, eyebrows raised in surprise, slight curiosity, and a hint of anger. He clears his throat but the sound doesn’t catch her off guard. “One sec,” she says quietly, continuing on to his bedroom where her other clothes resided. There’s a row of work clothes in her wake but he doesn’t comment on it, he’s used to the mess she tends to leave behind.

Clarke returns seconds later in plaid pajama pants and one of his old sweaters with his university insignia on it. The sweater is one of his favourites and had been missing for weeks. “Is that mine?” He questions, an edge of annoyance to his voice.

She just shrugs, sinking down beside him on the couch. A soft sigh of contentment slips past her lips and he’s struck at how at home she makes herself, curling up in her blanket and hugging a pillow. Clarke reaches out and changes the channel onto a home renovation show.

“I’ve been looking for that sweater for weeks,” he tells her, remembering his previous line of thought before seeing Clarke look all cozy in his apartment.

“It’s been in my duffle bag all week, not that hard of a find,” she replies, her eyes beginning to close.

“Well it’s mine,” Bellamy says, reaching out to tug at the sleeve of his sweater.

Clarke sits up, “You want your sweater back?”

He takes in the stern set of her jaw and the way her eyebrows furrow together in stubborn determination. “Yes.”

Clarke shakes her head, easily bringing the garment up over her head and throwing it at him. She’s left in just a black bra and her creamy skin is on display and Bellamy can feel his mouth go dry at the scene in front of him.

She rolls her eyes at him, “Creep much?”

Bellamy shakes his head and remembers that he’s the one that supposed to be mad, not Clarke. He’s done nothing wrong but provide her with endless entertainment, food, clothes apparently, and a place to bathe.

“Whatever. And what’s with this couch? And all the other shit around the apartment?” He asks, waving around to other small pieces that he’s just noticing. Although, he’s not going to complain at the hanging framed picture of the group of six friends that hangs over the television.

Clarke cross her arms over her chest, pushing up her cleavage and giving him a better view. “You’re always complaining about how much you hated that green couch and wanted a new one. So I got you one,” she shrugs again before adding, “it’s not like you noticed anyway, it’s been here for at least a week.”

“What? Clarke-”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Blake, it’s a win-win for everyone, we all hated that couch. It was getting old and kinda stinky.” Bellamy stares at her, jaw slacked. Clarke laughs at his expression and that eases the tension in the room. “All you have to do is say thank you for the thought.”

He really doesn’t want to give in to her, but the couch was really thoughtful and he’s grateful that she would do such a thing. “Wow, thanks I guess, princess.”

“No, problem, Bell,” she chirps, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a brief kiss.

He’s taken off guard and is left stunned and staring at her after she pulls away. The two of them have been dancing around each other for the past few months but he never thought anything would come of it, she’s Octavia’s roommate and best friend, completely off limits.

Bellamy kind of wants to do that again, he liked the feel of her warm lips against his. He reaches out to grab onto her wrist before she gets comfortable again and gently pulls her back to him. His hand travels up to slink into her hair and cradle the back of her head. He kisses her this time and she’s taken off guard but quickly recovers.

It starts off slow and soft before quickly turning into a heated make out session. Clarke pulls away first, gasping desperately for a breath of air. She smirks at him, “How about we break in this couch?”

Bellamy is quick to answer, tackling her back into the cushions, throwing away unnecessary decorative pillows. Clarke lets out a gasp when his lips travel across her jaw, to the shell of her ear and onto her pulse point. Her heart is racing and her breath hitches when he leaves a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

He really can’t complain. He loves the couch and is quickly becoming his new favourite piece of furniture. Not only was it time for a new couch, but it was definitely time for him to act upon his lingering feelings for Clarke.

-

“Hey, babe, have you seen that blue dress of mine around?” Clarke asks from the bedroom while on her hands and knees searching through his closet.

“What blue dress?” He calls out through the bathroom door across the hall. He’s got shaving cream all over his face and the razor is inches from his skin, trying to get ready for dinner.

“The one I wore to your work Christmas party last year!”

Bellamy furrows his brows, remembering the party and that Clarke was his date but not much apart from that. Well he does remember that she looked hot and that their clothes had been stripped before they made it back to the bedroom, but that’s as far as his memory goes.

“Are you sure you left it here?”

Clarke growls out, “Yes, I’m sure!”

He hasn’t seen the dress and that thing was peeled from her body months ago. Wouldn’t Clarke have taken it back to her apartment or gotten it dry cleaned? Bellamy shakes his head, continuing on getting ready.

“Why do you even need to wear that one? Just pick another dress,” he yells out to her, a rather simple solution. Also he knows for a fact there are three other dresses tucked away in his closet, ones that would work just as well as at that blue one.

He hears a loud huff and footsteps growing closer. Clarke stands in the doorway of the bathroom, hands on her hips. “That’s like saying ‘wear what you have on’”

Bellamy looks her up and down, liking the matching black thong and bra. “Can’t see any harm in that,” he smirks.

Clarke reaches out and slaps his arm. “I want that blue dress and we’re not leaving until I find it!”

She stomps out of the bathroom, back to the bedroom. “I don’t see any harm in that, it is dinner with your mother.”

A soft, “whatever,” flows from the other room. Bellamy chuckles before finishing getting ready. Which isn’t long because moments later Clarke is pushing him out of the bathroom so she can apply her make up.

He resides to the couch, the History Channel on, as he waits for Clarke to get ready. He doesn’t mind the amount of time it takes for her to get ready, he lets her do her thing because the end result is usually her looking radiant. His suit is slightly uncomfortable and he has to loosen the tie around his neck so he doesn’t feel like he’s choking.

It’s only when a text from Octavia come in that he realizes the time. They’re going to be late and he knows how much Clarke hates hearing about tardiness from her mother. Bellamy pushes himself off the couch and turns off the television, slowly making his way back to the bedroom.

Clarke has on a royal blue dress, presumably the one she was looking for, and was bent forward to pull on a pair of black heels. Her hair is curled and pinned to the side, her lips shaded red, and Bellamy is taken off guard by how amazing she looks.

“Wow, Clarke, you look beautiful,” he says, his voice slightly breathless, as he walks into the bedroom.

Clarke looks up at him and blushes, looking down at her outfit. “Told you I needed to wear this outfit,” she teases, closing the distance between them.

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect.”

“I love you,” she whispers, dropping a soft kiss to his cheek, her thumb quick to wipe away the red stain she left behind.

Bellamy reaches out and grips her hips, pulling her body into his. His nose brushes hers and their foreheads meet. “I love you too, princess.” Clarke smiles and this time he captures her lips in a brief kiss. “I think we should cancel and stay in tonight.”

Clarke steps back and furiously shakes her head. “No way, or else I won’t hear the end of it for years. We’re going.”  
Bellamy drops his shoulders in defeat, “Fine.”

Clarke chuckles, reaching out to tighten his tie and ensure that it’s on straight. “You look very handsome, now let’s go.” She pats his chest once and grabs his hand to lead him out of the apartment.

Bellamy follows but quickly looks over his shoulder at the sight of something catching in the corner of his eye. His room is a mess, there’s articles of clothing thrown about, shoes practically falling out of the closet, and from what he can tell dresses covering the bed.

None of the clothes were Bellamy’s, he’s positive he doesn’t even have that many shirts. The clothes obviously belonged to Clarke and they were obviously more than a wardrobe full, it looked like Clarke had moved her whole closet onto Bellamy’s floor.

Clarke squeezes his hand once they’re out of the apartment, drawing his attention to her. “You’ll never guess where I found this dress.” Bellamy grunts in confusion because he honestly has no idea where it could have been. “Hanging up at the back of your closet, I can’t even remember putting it there.”

She lets out a hearty chuckle and shakes her head. Bellamy laughs too because he doesn’t even remember noticing items of her clothing in his closet. He’ll let her do whatever he wants in his apartment, especially if the end result is her looking beautiful on his arm and sharing his love.

-

Bellamy’s been thinking for weeks now on the next step in his and Clarke’s relationship. He loves her, more than he thought he ever thought possible, but he does and wants to take the next step. They’ve been dating for a little over two years so he thinks the next step would be for them to move in together, it seems reasonable since Clarke is practically at his apartment every night.

Where he thought nerves might lie there is nothing but excitement at the possibility of living with the woman he loves. So he plans a dinner for the two of them at his house, her favourite pasta dish and red wine, for when she gets off work. Only, it’s ruined before it even began because Jasper and Octavia drop by unannounced.

“You have to go,” he tells them eagerly, standing beside the couch and glaring down at them while trying to keep one eye on the bubbling pot on the stove. The two just waltzed in like they owned the place and plopped right down on the couch and proceeded to raid through his TiVo.

“Why?” Octavia questions, eyes never leaving the screen across from her. Jasper manages to tear his eyes away to stare up at him in wonder and curiosity.

“Because I’m cooking dinner for Clarke and wanted to discuss some very private matters,” he answers sternly, arms crossed at his chest to show he means business this time.  
Jasper immediately frowns. “You’re not going to break up with her, are you?” The poor kid looks like Bellamy just kicked his puppy with the way his lips puckered.

“No! It’s just personal.”

Octavia raises an eyebrow, finally looking up at him with suspicion. “Like how personal?”

“Personal enough that I don’t need you two eavesdropping in on our conversation,” he replies.

Jasper mutters something along the lines of, “But I want to know.”

While Octavia immediately perks up, jumping to her feet with excitement. “You’re going to ask Clarke to marry you!”

Bellamy backed away two feet and held up his hands at her. “No, no, I’m not asking her to marry me,” he rushes out, he does not need anyone thinking he wants to marry Clarke. Well he does but just not right this second, in a year or so.

Jasper goes from excited to back to frowning quickly and Octavia looks disappointed as well. “Then what do you need to talk to her about so desperately alone?”

He sighs knowing the only way to get the two to leave is if he tells them the truth. “I’m asking Clarke to move in with me.”

Bellamy doesn’t expect a party to be thrown but he thought his sister would be at least a little bit excited for him. She just tilts her head and looks at him more confused than ever. “Aren’t you two already living together?”

“No.”

“But Clarke moved out a few months ago,” Octavia says, and he’s caught looking at the two across from him like a fish out of water.

Bellamy catches his thoughts finally. “What do you mean ‘Clarke moved out a few months ago’?”

His sister shrugs. “One day she just said she won’t be living with us anymore, Raven and I assumed she moved in with you.”

Before Bellamy can say anything, a loud splash echoes from across the room and his pot is boiling over and the water is sizzling. He shakes his head at the two. “I’ll figure it out, can you two just not be here?”

Octavia nods, giving his arm a squeeze as she passes by him. “Sorry, big brother.”

“Thank for telling me, O,” he gives her a quick hug, slaps jasper on the back and returns to the kitchen.

The apartment is quiet and while he works on dinner he has time to think about what everything means. If Clarke isn’t living with Raven and Octavia, then where is she living?  
Certainly not with him, wouldn’t he have noticed all her stuff? Wouldn’t she have mentioned something about moving out or moving in somewhere else? Bellamy was so confused.

By the time dinner was ready to be dished out Clarke came bursting into the apartment, sweeping by Bellamy with a quick kiss then off to the bedroom to change into comfy clothes. When she returned, the table was set with dinner and a glass of wine sat in front of her plate.

“What’s all this?” She questions, sitting down across from him at their little round kitchen table.

“A nice dinner,” Bellamy answers, his mood dampened by the bomb Octavia dropped on him earlier. “Wanted to discuss a few things.”

Clarke perks up, placing her glass of wine back on the table after taking a sip. “Discuss what?”

He straightens in his chair, getting ready to confront her. Dinner can wait, he wants to know everything now. “I was going to ask you to move in with me,” he begins, ignoring the smile on Clarke’s face. “But then Octavia told me you moved out of your old place and I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me? And where are you even living?”

Clarke chuckles and Bellamy can feel the little bit of anger that was hiding under his skin begin to surface. She shakes her head and reaches out to squeeze his hand. “I’m living with you. Bell, haven’t you noticed your closet become smaller and filled with girl’s clothes? Or that most my books occupy your shelves? Your DVD collection is also bigger.”

Bellamy blinks at her and then shifts his gaze to around the apartment where he notices little bits of Clarke peeking out. “I didn’t even realize. All your stuff has been practically invading my space since day one.”

“Exactly!” She laughs. “That’s exactly why I told Octavia and Raven I was moving out, because all my stuff is already here and you’re here. This was where I wanted to be and I was already over here so much anyway. I thought you would have realized.”

“Well I didn’t, but I guess it did make sense,” he agrees, looking back into her worried blue eyes.

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I moved in without telling you,” she whispers, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Bellamy laughs, getting up out of his seat and pulling Clarke up into his arms. “I could never be mad at you for that. Like I said, you’re stuff has been migrating its way here since the beginning, I should have expected it.”

Clarke reaches up to cup his face, pulling his lips to hers. She pulls back slightly, “Love you, Bellamy Blake.”

He chuckles lightly, feeling relieved and so goddamn happy. “I love you too, Clarke Griffin.”

They sit down at the table, their meal slightly cold but neither of them voices their complaints, the detail seems minor in the grander scheme of things. Bellamy perks up half way through, pointing his fork at Clarke with realization in his features.

“You know, I think this all begins with your stupid bobby-pins.”

Clarke laughs, loud and hardy. “You’re probably right.”

**Author's Note:**

> what'd you guys think?


End file.
